The One Wherein Logan is a Girl
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: And Camille is a Secret!Witch. Logan is in love with Kendall, but Kendall believes himself to be straight. When he mentions this to Camille, she decides to intervene in an unexpected way. Gender!Swap Kogan. A fill for the BTR Kink Meme.
1. Part One: Logan Loves Kendall

Authors: HellfireHalo188 & RumbleRoar846

AN: Hello! I am new at posting! RumbleRoar846 isn't though, she's experienced. Hello to everyone! Constructive criticism is very much welcomed! I hope you enjoy mine and RumbleRoar846's story!

Disclaimer: We Own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

* * *

Part One: Logan Loves Kendall

Logan was completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with Kendall. He has been since he was six, actually. He loved Kendall's scheming brain, his insane risk taking, and of course his ridiculous eyebrows. But Kendall was straight, and Logan was very obviously not a girl.

Logan was lounging on one of the recliners by the Palm Woods pool while James and Kendall were in the pool playing Marco Polo with other future famous. Carlos was off with Stephanie, probably talking to her about his extreme love-obsession with James.

Logan saw Camille skipping up to him, holding a strawberry smoothie, "Aw Logie, why so sad?" Logan had finally confessed to her that he wasn't straight; she was upset, but happy that he trusted her and didn't lead her on.

"Its…" he debated telling Camille about his secret love. She had increasingly become a good, super secret keeping friend. "It's about…"

"Kendall?" she sighed, crossing her legs like a fairy would.

"How did you—"

"It's the way you look at him, like you can't function unless you're near him."

"Oh."

"Don't worry; you're not as obvious as Carlos is about James." Logan sighed internally; he _really_ didn't want Kendall to find out. He didn't know how Kendall would respond to Logan being gay. Knowing Kendall, it wouldn't bother him. Hell, he would probably support Logan to hell and back. But there was still a _small _part of Logan that feared Kendall wouldn't accept him. It's what kept Logan from telling the guys anything.

"Logie, how much _do_ you love Kendall?" Camille was looking at Logan, eyes wide in half-innocence. He knew this look, this was the I'm-up-to-something-devious-so-I-must-hide-it-with-cuteness face.

But he _really _wanted to vent about his lovesickness. "Camii,"

"You can rant all you want, but I'm warning you, if you want to keep your head connected with your body, you better choose not to call me that _ever _again."

That was startling. "O..kay?"

"Please continue." She said as she flipped her hand as she took a drink of her smoothie, signaling to do so.

"Um, I don't know if I _love _him…"

"Oh yeah you do, Logan, you just don't want to tell me. But I've been watching you with him and _damn_ dude. The looks you give him are _intense._" She smiled and flailed excitedly and then sighed in a dreamy way while looking to the sky, then smirked.

"Well…I when I'm near him I feel like nothing bad could ever happen to me, like he will protect me from the world no matter what. When he looks at me I get…fluttery…all over. I feel like my heart doesn't even belong to me anymore. Like he owns it. I suppose, in a way, I'm heartless when he's far away."

"Awww! Ohmygawd Logan!" His heart cinched up tightly.

"Camille, he's straight. So…he will never like me in _that_ way. It's impossible. And unless I magically turn into a girl overnight, then it isn't going to happen." Logan sighed in defeat. He had lectured the same exact thing to himself mentally, but hearing it out loud made it more real. Logan's lip began to quiver.

Camille slammed her smoothie down and began flailing at Logan. "Logie! Don't cry! Don't cry over him, I'm sure that one day you will find someone that will love you way more than Kendall ever could!" Camille whispered-yelled.

Luckily the recliner lounge he was laying on was in a secluded corner, away from everyone. Crying in front of a crowd would be embarrassing, even more so when he would have to explain why.

"You don't get it…I've loved Kendall for _years._ Since before I knew what gay was. When my parents died and Mama Knight took me in he was there for me. He was my brother. And don't make that face, I'm explaining. I don't have any siblings and when my parents died I didn't have anybody." He remembered the first few nights; he would sit up and cry at night, remembering how his mommy would sing him songs.

He remembered one night when Kendall heard him, _"Logan?"_ he had asked. Since they shared a room, Logan tried to be quiet and act asleep, but the sobs wracked his seven year old body violently. _"Logan please don' cry!" _

Kendall ran across the room to Logan's bed. _"I know it hurts really really bad right now but it'll get better I promise Logan!"_ Kendall shook Logan's shoulder, trying to get him to turn over. Logan did.

"_But Kendull…" _little Logan said, _"I can't seep…I miss them, I miss when mommy would sing me ta seep. I miss when dad would sometimes sing wif her when I had nightmares. I miss 'em so much."_

Kendall looked around a minute, his even-then ridiculous eyebrows furrowed. _"Would it make ya feel better if I sang to you? I mean, I won' sound like them, but it still singin' right?"_

"_You don't haf ta...I'll get to seep evenchully…" _But Logan's eyes were huge and full of the tears that hadn't spilled yet.

"_Okay, Logan. I'll sing for ya. What song do ya want?" _Kendall smiled his toothy smile; it looked the same eleven years ago as it does today.

"_Don't laugh?"_

"_Never."_

"'_Shape of My Heart'…"_

Little Kendall cocked his head; he didn't know what Logan was talking about.

"_You know…" _Logan said, _"Baby..please try to forgive me…Stay here…don't put out the glow…Hold me now, don' bother…If every minute it makes me weaker…"_

"_Save me from the man that I've become, ohh yeeeeeaaaahhhh."_ Logan laughed as Kendall sang the line, especially at the 'oh yeah' when he exaggerated it. Then Kendall proceeded to sing Logan the song as Logan sang with him. They sang the whole song, Logan filling in when Kendall didn't know the line, and when Kendall messed up he didn't correct him like he normally would. Logan got wrapped up in seven year old Kendall's singing voice. Kendall hummed the, what he thought, was the last few notes. But he forgot a line, and Kendall crawled into Logan's bed.

Little Logan knew it was girly, but he cuddled into Kendall's chest. He had stopped crying, and he felt a lot better. He felt safe and okay and happier. Logan remembered the line Kendall forgot and sand it to him as he lifted his face to Kendall, praying that he was showing his bestest friend how much this all meant to him. How much _Kendall_ meant to him

"_Show you the shape..of..my hearrrrt." _Logan's eyes were huge as he looked into Kendall's impossibly huge green eyes.

"_Oh, Logie,"_ Kendall sighed, almost dreamily as he looked back into Logan's puppy brown eyes.

"_Logie?"_

"_Yeah, it's a cute nickname. Mhhm, that's your new nickname, Logie. LogieLogieLogie-Bear." _Kendall squeezed him in a hug so tight Logan thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

That was the moment that Logan knew it wasn't brotherly love he felt for Kendall. He knew he was impossibly, completely, utterly, and irrevocably in love with Kendall.

As he told Camille the story, he noticed she was tearing up. "Damn this is all too sugary-pukey-sweet." She swiped at her eyes quickly.

Logan sniffled and wiped his own eyes. The final realization that Kendall would never love him hit Logan full force for the first time.

His voice cracked as he spoke, "God, Camille! Kendall will never want me! Just if I was a girl…" Logan buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, Logan, you don't wish that…" She laid a hand on Logan's shoulder comfortingly, but he jerked out of her grip.

"Yes I do! I do! That way I could be with Kendall and he'd love me back and we'd be happy…he'd love me forever and never stop…"

Camille's eyebrows furrowed together sadly, "But, why would you want to change a very important part about yourself to just be with him? Shouldn't someone love you for you and everything about you? Even things they don't like?"

"But its only _one thing_. I know if I was a girl he would like me, the girls he used to date in Minnesota were almost carbon copies of me mentally and physically, except for the boy/girl parts. It would only be one thing to change and hey, most people want you to change so many things about yourself, with Kendall its _one little thing._ Camille, I'd do _anything_ to be with him. Even if it meant giving up my masculinity. I'd probably be the girl in the relationship anyways so what's the difference…" When Logan was done he was out of breath, and Camille was giving him a strange look. A look that could only be somewhat described as determined.

"Is that what you would really want? If that was possible that is."

"Yes. If only. And don't even look at me like that; I am not doing drag again."

* * *

After the moment at the pool, Logan felt quite foolish. Sure, he wished he was born a girl for the sake of Kendall, but he also realized that if he was a girl than he wouldn't be as close to Kendall, and the relationship would have the possibility of failing. It was better being friends for that reason; he would never lose his one love.

"Hey Logie, whatcha talk to Camille about? It looked intense." Kendall asked him as they got ready for bed. Changing in front of each other was fairly normal for them, since they had been sharing a room almost all their lives. The only time they didn't was a few months before they came to LA; Mrs. Knight decided that they needed their own rooms since they were getting older. Now they were right back to the room-sharing. Logan was half and half about it. It was nice to be able to get his sexual frustration out before he went to bed, when they shared a room it was impossible to do without it being reeeaaaalllly awkward. But he liked the closeness to Kendall. And secretly watching him change wasn't so bad either; he had a _realllllie_ nice chest. Yeeahh _that's_ not creepy.

"I, um, uh, I was telling her about my parents." He lied quickly.

"Oh," Kendall knew never to linger on the issue for very long, which Logan was thankful for. He didn't like thinking about it. But Kendall came over, shirtless and in his _very_ tight boxer briefs and gave him one of their secret signature…whatevers. He didn't know what they were. Kendall would always get close, too close, and wrap his hands around the back of Logan's neck and pull his head forward and sit their foreheads together for a minute or five. He could sometimes feel the flutter of Kendall's eyelashes, practically taste his breathe. It always felt like Kendall was trying to mind read or something, he always felt a weird mental connection between them when they did that.

They separated, and after a few minutes of lying in bed, Logan knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep for awhile. Whenever Kendall did that, it always kept him up hours and hours thinking about him.

It's not like he _always_ stayed up thinking about him. Nope.

That's his story and he's sticking to it.

The moonlight that shone into the room seemed to sparkle so vibrantly. Even the moon seemed to shine so bright itself, which was weird, considering the LA smog. That's one of things he misses about Minnesota. How you could always see the moon in all it stages, waning or waxing, first quarter or last quarter, full moon or new moon.

Tonight it was almost full; it looked like it had a sliver to go before it was completely. It felt magical for some reason. It felt calming. The longer he watched the moon the sleepier he got; he felt his skin tingle where the moonbeams danced across him. After just a few minutes, he was lulled peacefully asleep.

* * *

Logan sighed contentedly as he felt himself awaken. Last night had been the best sleep he had had in a really long time, dreamless and completely dead to the world. It was wonderful. His limbs were light and flexible, he stretched and ran his hands over his face and through his short hair…wait, his hair definitely wasn't this long.

"What the—" He yelped, his voice was NOT that high!

"Ugh, Logie, go back to sleep…" Kendall grumbled across the room. He liked sleeping in on Saturdays. Good thing, cause something was really wrong.

"Yeah," he said, his voice high. "Ahem, I mean, uh," he said, deepening his voice. "Yeah I'll go back to sleep."

What the hell was this? Reverse puberty?

He sat up quietly, but things didn't feel right. His _body _didn't feel right.

That's when he looked down.

Boys are NOT supposed to have boobies.


	2. Part Two: Imma Girl?

Disclaimer: We Own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

* * *

Part Two: Imma Girl?

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god what the hell happened? _Logan frantically tried to think of possible logical situations as soon as he scurried to the bathroom, but there absolutely were none. None at all. Nothing could explain this. He was hyperventilating.

He was afraid to look at himself in the mirror. Afraid to touch any part of himself. He had never been this scared in his life. He tried to think of people he could call, people he trusted. He couldn't see Kendall, no way. He had no idea how James and Carlos would react. Maybe Camille? Sure, girls believed the crazier things in life right?

He avoided the mirror as he slipped out of the bathroom and into his and Kendall's room, then out into the living room. Luckily James and Carlos were still asleep, and Mrs. Knight and Katie were back in Minnesota for a few weeks. So he was safe for now.

Logan arrived at Camille's apartment within 8 minutes, he didn't run into anyone either, luck seemed to be on his side.

He knocked on Camille's door quietly, hopefully she would hear and not her father. Her room _was_ closer to the hallway. "Camille!" Logan whispered in his new girly voice, "Camille! Open the door! Please open the door.." he mumbled the last bit to himself.

The door swung open and there stood Camille in a tank top and sleep shorts, rubbing her big eyes awake with one palm. "Oh, hey Logie. Why are you waking me up this early?" He noticed her not-so-subtle smirk behind her hand.

"How do you-? Never mind. What is wrong with me? What happened? Why do I have girly-bits? Men should NOT have girly-bits!" Logan was becoming hysterical again.

"Logan, shhhhh, relax. Come in and I'll explain."

"NO! I don't want your dad to see me. Or anyone!"

"He's visiting my aunt right now. He won't be back till noon. And if you don't come in here _someone_ will end up seeing you." Logan yelped and leaped into the apartment, slamming the door for her. Where she went over to the counter and poured coffee. _Ahhh coffee. _Logan loved his morning coffee.

"Awww Logie! You're so pretty as a girl! And so little! You're absolutely darling!" she squealed and fawned over Logan. He felt really uncomfortable.

"Uh, Camille, this is awkward. And WHY AM I A GIRL?"

"Well, you _technically_ wished for it, and I knew about a spell, I was gonna wait! But it had to be done two nights before the full moon, so I figured that this is what you wanted."

Logan had no idea what to say. He stood there with his mouth agape.

"Ugh. I'm a witch."

"Like a black cat having, spell casting, nose wiggling witch?"

"Take away the black cat part and yeah you got it. And you said you wished you were a girl so you could be with Kendall, and you were just _so_ sad Logie—"

"No way, no freaking way. This is impossible…" that's when Camille grabbed Logan and spun him around, making him face the music.

Well, technically, face the mirror.

Just as he suspected, he was totally and completely a girl. His arms were now dainty, legs hairless and elegant; his hips were curvy and full. Camille pulled back the loose tee shirt he wore and showed off Logan's new trim waist and fairly large breasts. As he stood next to Camille, he realized he was about an inch or two shorter than her. The thing that shocked Logan most was his new face. He still somewhat looked like himself, but his jaw line was smoother, chin smaller, his eyes were closer together, lips fuller. There were other differences that he couldn't truly point out, but he was beautiful. His hair was longer than Camille's and had layers that flipped and wisped around and away from his face in waves. He tentatively reached toward the mirror, wishing that this was a trick mirror, but the girl in said mirror moved with him. "Camille…"

"Logie, if I wasn't irrevocably in love with Jo, I would totally be ravishing you." Logan thought she was kidding. On both counts of that sentence. But that's another tale.

"What am I going to do…?"

"Well, you have 3 days for Kendall fall in love with you. If he does, you can stay a girl for the rest of your life, I'll take care of papers and memories and such. If he doesn't, than you will turn back into the man you originally are. So, what your gonna do, is make Kendall fall head over heels for you, so that you can stay a female and you will be happy for all of forever. Sound good?"

Logan's head spun and spun until he was insanely dizzy. He had no idea what to do.

"Be yourself, Logan. Just, a girl version. Look, I think we are the same size. Let's dress you up and makeup-tize you!"

After about two to three hours of trying on clothes, doing hair, nails, makeup, and everything else girl related, Camille finally decided he was ready. But they had a problem.

"Uh, Camille, what about James and Carlos, and they will wonder where the real me is."

"Oh yes!" She wiggled her nose like Samantha in Bewitched, and James and Carlos just kind of poofed up in Camille's apartment.

James spun around a few times, lucky comb in hand. "CAMILLE! I told you to NEVER do that without warning me!" James pouted; Carlos was in awe, as was Logan. "I was right in the middle of my hair, look at this! I'll have to completely redo it!"

"DUUUDEE! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Carlos looked like a kid in a candy store. But then again, when did Carlos _not_ look like a kid in a candy store? "Oh! Who's the new girl?"

Carlos feigned interest in front of James, so he didn't seem too obvious. But Logan was still creeped out. "Uh, it's me."

"No way!" James flipped around from the mirror and looked at Logan, eyes wide. "Camille, what the fuck did you do to Logan? He's a chick and he's… Really hot."

"James!" Logan screeched. "Logan, James is right. You're hot," Carlos laughed, "You look like…a young Kelly Monaco!"

James froze. "How the hell would you know Kelly Monaco?"

"She was on Dancing with the Stars, dude! And in PlayBoy!" James got this look, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Logan shrugged it off.

Logan was apprehensive over this whole thing. He wasn't in his body, he felt all weird, and this was just wrong. He. Had. BOOBIES.

"Camille…I…"

"Logan, don't even. I can feel it, Kendall really does love you. He just needs to realize it." Camille smiled at him sweetly and rubbed his arm. He could do this.

Logan felt a quick pinch on his butt, "AHH! JAMES! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Haha!" James cackled maniacally, Carlos laughed so hard he was on the floor crying.

Then James grabbed his boob.

Yeah, James BETTER run.


	3. Part Three: Names and a Big Time Party

Disclaimer: We Own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

* * *

Part Three: Names and a Big Time Party

"Logan, you need a name." Camille said after James and Carlos had quickly run back to 2J. Camille told them Logan's alibi as she held him back, and then gave them time to run. Luckily, since Camille was a few inches taller than Logan now, she could hold him back a bit.

Logan fixed his clothing as he went back to his coffee. "That would be a good idea."

"We need something that's close to 'Logan' so you still respond. Lolita?"

"No."

"Lora?"

"Nope."

"Lori?"

"Sucky."

"Loren?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Lorna?"

"No way."

Camille huffed. "Jeez, you're difficult!"

"All your names suck!"

"Lola. That's your name. Don't care if you like it."

"Fine! Lola is the least bad anyway!" He actually liked the name.

* * *

"Okay, Lola, the big Palm Woods Super Party is tonight. Kendall will be there. You make him notice you, you fall in love, ya'll live happily ever after. Got it? Good."

"I'm nervous…"

Camille thought he was so cute. "Lola" stood there in a short black denim skirt, so tight and it hugged his new curvy butt perfectly. The black and red striped shirt he wore emphasized those curves and the off the shoulder style accentuated her soft, strong shoulders.

Camille thought of Jo right then. She wondered how the blonde would look like in a similar outfit. All for Camille to look at…

Again, another story entirely.

* * *

"Camille? Are my boobs nice?"

"What?"

"Are they? I wouldn't know what's nice or not."

"Their fine Logan."

"_Just fine?_"

"You're such a girl."

"Thanks to you."

* * *

"I- I don't know how this waxing thing is gonna go. I hear it hurts. Like, really bad."

"Oh yeah, this one's gonna hurt. Especially since you're going Brazilian."


	4. Part Four: I'll Be Your Paparazzi

Disclaimer: We Own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

* * *

Part Four: I'll be your Paparazzi…

"Lola, come on! Kendall will notice you then! Especially if we sing a song that's between you and him. What songs did you make fun of or something?"

He thought of Shape of my Heart, but that felt _way_ too personal. "We made fun of the live VMA version of Paparazzi a lot…remember?"

"Oh yeah! Alright, then we're singing Paparazzi, and you can add in all of the antics during, kay? Okay."

Camille was yanking him up onto the karaoke stage before he knew it. She shoved "Lola" to the center of the stage and shoved a mic into his hand. He didn't know why Camille said "we" since _she _was just standing by the DJ.

Logan was SO nervous. His hands were shaking and he could feel the throng of butterflies having a rave in his stomach.

Camille urged him to start, even though there was no music. He knew what she wanted.

"_Can't read my, can't read my, no we can't read my poker face… I'm mixed on all these flashing lights; I pray the fame won't take my life._" "Lola" sang in a thick falsetto voice, and then the music kicked in along with his performer instinct he had obtained. He started strutting along the stage in time with the music.

"_We are the crowd; we're c-comin' out. Got my flash on its true, need that picture of you. It's so magical, we'd be so fantastical_." Kendall turned and looked at the stage; he knew that Kendall would know the inflections, the jazzy rhythm that the live version takes on. Kendall knows the way that Logan sings it; the only difference is the pitch in voice.

"_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous_," Logan started to enjoy the stage, he danced along in a way that would make Mother Monster proud. "_Not sure what it means. But this photo of us, it don't have a price! Ready for those flashing lights, 'cause you know that baby, I,_" Logan couldn't wait for the next part, it always kind of fit his situation.

"_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me! Papar-Paparazzi_!" he could hit the high notes! He supposed there were some perks to having a female body. "_Baby there's no other superstar you know that __I'll__ be_," he dropped to his knees and crawled along the stage in another Gaga move. "_Your Papa-Paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until_" Logan sat up and swung his arm around to point at Kendall, "_**that**__ boy is mine_." Logan smirked at him; Kendall looked at "Lola" in shock, it looked like he wanted to _devour_ "her." "_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me. Papar-Paparazzi_." Logan got up and strutted back to the center of the stage.

"_I'll be your girl backstage at your shows! Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah, 'cause you're my rock star! In-between the sets…eyeliner and cigarettes_!" he shook his butt, "_Ohhh yeaahh! Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn, my lashes are dry, purple tear drops are cry_," Logan sang the song like he and Kendall always would, they both swore she made up random lyrics for the live version.

"_Don't have a price, lovin' you is cherry pie, 'cause you know that baby, I_," he took in a huge breath and dropped and crawled again. "_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me…Papar-Paparazzi… Baby there's no other superstar you know that __I'll__ be, your Papa-Paparazzi!_" he sat up and belted out, "_PROMISE I'll be kind, but I won't stop until__**that**__ boy is mine…._" Pointed again, "_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me. Papar-Paparazzi…_"

"_Real good, we're DANCING at the studio! Put that_" he put his finger to his lips, "_shhh on the radio! Don't stop for anyone. We're plastic but we'll still have fun_." They even edited in the piano part from the live version. Or Camille wiggled her nose and it appeared in there.

Then Kendall was at the front of the stage. Looking at Logan like he wanted to eat him from the inside out. Looked like he wanted to thoroughly _ravage_ Logan. So, like any attention-whore would do, he crawled right in front of Kendall and fisted his fingers into Kendall's shirt, looking at him seductively, right into his eyes. Begging him mentally to see who it really was. Logan lifted his lip in a cute snarl and slowly licked his gloss covered bottom lip. "_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you __love__ me! Papa-Paparazzi!"_ Logan ran his hand over Kendall's broad chest,_ "Baby there's no other SUPERSTAR YOU __KNOW__ THAT I'LL be your Papar-Paparazzi._" He stood abruptly and danced again.

"PROMISE _I'LL BE kind but I won't stop until __**that**__ boy is __**MINE**__! Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me…Papar-Paparazzi_!" Logan waited a moment and spun around and down onto his knees, "_NEAH-AH-HA! Ahh_!" He screamed, reaching and clawing at the crowd's direction as Camille dragged him off the stage for effect. Like he and Kendall would always do. It was perfect.

"Oh god _LOLA_ that was GREAT!" Camille over-emphasized. Kendall must be close. Techno music started playing right after of course. Making a beat that was just too tempting _not _to dance to. Logan was full of performance adrenaline and he might as well use it up.

Logan grabbed Camille's wrists and yanked her to the dance floor. He started gyrating with Camille, their hips moving as one perfectly as their legs slotted together and Logan's hands snaked around her waist tightly. He could feel Kendall's gaze. Hot and wanting. His eyeballs practically raping him. Logan loved it.

He also loved Camille's dance moves. They were _hot._ The way he could his sensitive nipples brush against Camille's, how smooth the skin around her stomach was. Logan started trailing his fingers over the soft skin, dancing along lightly, teasingly. "Lola's" other hand went up around Camille's neck and into her soft tresses.

Great. He is gay as a man, and a lesbian as a girl.

He was still attracted to and loved Kendall, so Logan guessed it didn't matter. Camille was just a _really_ nice distraction.

Before Logan knew it a sweet song came on, one that always made him think of Kendall. He would feel guilty dancing with Camille to this song.

"Lola is it?" Logan jumped as he heard Kendall's voice in his ear.

"Yes," Logan said breathlessly. Kendall looked so much more intimidating from _way _down here.

"Dance with me. I'm Kendall."

"Yes, and I know. I know a lot about you." Logan might as well not beat around the bush _too_ much.

"Then you know I'm very stubborn and persistent. Go on a date with me, too?"

"I suppose." Logan replied, giving Kendall his trademark super crooked smile. Then flinched as Kendall's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he knew the smile too well.

Seventeen Forever blasted over the speakers as they danced, moving strangely slow for the song. The world seemed to slow down too. Logan loved being in Kendall's arms like this. Completely wrapped up and safe. Logan laid his head on Kendall's shoulder, listening to his heartbeat thump steadily. Everything was so _quiet._ Until Logan could hear Kendall singing.

"You are young and I am scared. You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care. And I can feel your heartbeat; you know exactly where to take me."

"I'm not as young as I look. I'm seventeen, too."

"So am I."

"I know." Logan smiled the same crooked smile without realizing. "We're one mistake from being together, so let's not ask why it not right." Logan spoke it, but it went right along with the lyrics.

Kendall grinned. "You won't be seventeen forever."

"And we can _definitely_ get away with this tonight." Logan whispered as Kendall leaned in and their lips collided.

Logan's world fell apart and reattached itself within that kiss. Kendall popped his heart seams. He could _feel_ everything snap and crinkle and break, and then everything being sewn together again with Kendall's own heart strings. Logan moaned into the kiss softly, letting Kendall take utter control. He swooned into Kendall's arms and it was all that existed in Logan's world.

Kendall pulled away and spoke first. "I-I know this sounds crazy, but…that was…"

Logan wanted to cry he was so happy. Kendall felt it too. Logan could only nod his head.

"Come to my room with me, my roommates are gone for the night. Stay?"

"_Yesssss._"


	5. Part Five: Love Knows No Boundaries

Disclaimer: We Own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

* * *

Part Five: Love Knows No Boundaries

They ran up to 2J as fast as they could. They even took the stairs to get up sooner. If Logan seemed eager, hell, who cared? He was finally with Kendall.

As soon as Logan shut the door, Kendall was on him. He slammed Logan against the wall, kissing up his neck and held onto his waist with a vice grip. Logan hoped there would be bruises.

"Kendaahll," Logan moaned as Kendall bit his soft neck harshly. Kendall pulled at Logan's shirt, then fisted in his hair, then pulled at his jeans. He seemed to be utterly lost in "Lola."

It kind of made Logan upset.

Kendall didn't love Logan, he loved Lola.

Well, he didn't even love Lola yet. He just lusted over her.

But, Logan figured he would take what he could get.

Logan's long nails scratched down Kendall's bare chest, (when did THAT happen?) and fumbled with his skinny jeans. Damn tight things. He made a mental note to burn all of Kendall's skinniest jeans when this ordeal was over.

Logan gave up and kissed Kendall again, the same feeling assaulted his body as earlier; he knew Kendall was _the one._ It was so obvious. It filled Logan's whole soul. He hoped Kendall felt it, too.

Logan felt wetness in between his legs, along with his nipples tightening. God he loved Kendall's kisses.

Kendall's hardness pushed against his stomach. _God _that thing was _big._ Like, riiidiculously.

"God, Lola, you're so hot…" he growled. "I bet this is your first time…it is, isn't it? You aren't as bad as you acted up on stage. Your moves are almost more obscene than Gaga herself." Kendall rough hands roamed over Logan's soft skin. It felt like his skin was set afire from the blonde's touch.

"Nngghh…" Logan mewled as Kendall got rougher. He pushed the brunette against the door in an unforgiving fashion, Kendall's teeth latched onto his plump gloss covered lips. "Kendall, please, your being a little _roughaaaahhh_…" Logan moaned and called out as Kendall rocked his hips forward, his cock hitting "Lola's" button perfectly. The sensations sparked an even larger fire, it overwhelmed Logan's new body; he had never felt such _intense_ pleasures before. He shrieked when Kendall hit it again.

"God! Kendall more please…" Yes, Logan would gladly resort to begging.

Kendall laughed, "Relax, Lola…we haven't even started yet…there's gonna be so much more." He rocked forward again, hitting his cock in the same spot. Logan sputtered and cried out.

"Ken..Kendall…I wanna..wanna suck…wanna suck you…please." Logan hiccupped, his new body was aching but he craved the blonde.

Kendall stared at "Lola" in shock, in awe, and with his pupils blown wide. He took in a shaky breath, "Lolie…"

"Please, Kendall, let me…" Logan took a shaking hand and ran it down the blonde's lean chest, so smooth, and fiddled with the button of his jeans. Kendall took a deep breath and shut his eyes tight, his hand balled into fists on Logan's shoulders. "Kendall?"

"I don't want to do this and have to leave you to your own defenses. You're so innocent and sexy and I feel like I'll explode when your lips wrap around me. I don't want to be that guy. There's something about you…I…I don't know what, but you're different."

Logan's heart swelled, "Kendall you mean a lot to me, too. But…let me do this?" his hands continued to unfasten the pants, hooking his fingers under the hem and wriggling them down while he searched for approval.

"If you…you really want to?"

"Kendall. I _really_ want to." They swung around, Kendall's back now against the door. The boy's lips were captured once more before the "girl" got to his knees, taking the pants with him. Licking his lips, Kendall's tight boxer briefs followed, but not before Logan ogled that beautiful bulge. Logan wanted to feign that he was bashful about this, he really did, but after years of fantasies and unfulfilled desires…he just really needed it. He _needed_ to taste Kendall's beautiful cock. A clear line was licked along Kendall's length, and he hissed at the contact. The brunette swirled his tongue and took in the tip, sucking only enough to tease the boy standing over him. Then he flicked his tongue over the slit.

"_God…"_ he jerked and Logan smiled, holding a forearm across the singer's waistline and fondling his balls with the other hand. He moaned a little, hearing Kendall reacting like that to something that _he_ was doing. It was _almost_ perfect. Logan's breath caught, and he shoved the thought from his mind, taking more of the cock into his mouth and sucking harder to cease the nagging in his subconscious.

"_Ohhh God…ohhhh Logie, please….please Logan…"_ the addressed froze, Logan pulled back, Kendall's dick making a sopping _pop _sound as it slid from Logan's wet mouth. Kendall had just said _his_ name, not Lola's. The blonde's eyes threatened to burst from his skull while his hands did a double-facepalm over his face. "L-Lola. Oh my God, I am so sorry…"

"L-Logan? Why, um, why d-did you call me that?" he had sat back on his haunches, obviously no longer performing the act he had been partaking in moments before. This was… he had no idea what to call this situation, but the raving butterflies were back.

Kendall let out a shuddery breath, sliding down the wall. "I am so sorry. This isn't right, oh my God. You can leave if you want, I totally understand-"

"Who's Logan?" He feigned innocence this time.

Kendall looked at her and his face fell. He sat his elbows on his knees and hid behind his hands again, thinking. There wasn't any point in hiding it now.

"He's my best friend. He's probly at the party right now getting chased by two girls," a weak smile, "I- I don't know why I started…I mean, ugh, fuck, you're gonna hate me…" he bumped his head against the wood.

"Kendall," he softened his voice, which was, not surprisingly, quite easy in this form, "I'm not gonna hate you. But I do think you need to say something, because I can see it's tearing you up inside. If you can't tell anyone…maybe telling a complete stranger is the best option."

He considered for a moment before nodding. "Okay…well it's just- you look a lot like him, okay? You don't look like a boy, but you're both so beautiful, with the big brown eyes and the pouty lips…an' the way you both look so innocent an' that crooked lil smile…that you're wearing right now." Logan nodded understandingly, masking the back-flips his organs were doing, "Anyway, when I saw you on stage, it just looked so close. I mean he and I talk about that song all the _time_ and we always sang it and made fun of it, and then you were singing it ta me, and God…it was so easy picturing him touching me when I got you up here, you know?"

Tears were welling in Logan's eyes. "I am so unbelievably sorry, Lola…I shouldn't have used you like this, but it was so tempting, I really regret it. You are such a nice person…" Logan was in shock. The man of his dreams, the same teen that he snuck looks at during every dance rehearsal and every venture to the famous Palm Woods pool, was thinking about _him_ the same way.

"I knew you'd hate me… God, I am the most horrible fuck of a person ever!" he pulled at his hair, screwing his face in effort to hold back his own waterworks. The brunette noticed this, and it struck a chord deep within him. He inched closer and sat beside Kendall against the wall, stroking his arm as he began to sing.

"Kendall…I don't know how to tell you…" he sniffled, "So, I'm going to show you…"

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed in a perplexed manner as he looked as his feet.

"_Baby, please try to forgive me…" _Kendall's breath hitched when he heard "Lola" sing. "_Stay here, don't put out the glow. Oh no. Hold me now, don't bother, if every minute it makes me weaker. You can save me…from the __**girl**__ that I've __**become**__. Ohh yeaahh."_ Logan stressed, and quickly searched his brain for another appropriate part in their song. He sang louder, more confidently, Kendall's eyes were lighting up. "_I'm here, with my confession, got nothing to hide no more. I don't know where to start, but to show you the shape of my heart…"_

Slowly, the blonde craned his neck to watch "Lola". He was panting now, shock took over his face as his eyes softened and his lips twisted in a slight smile. The "girl" stopped singing and grinned in his typical lopsided way.

"L-Logan…?"

The brunette smiled beautifully. "Camille's a witch, Kendall." Logan shrugged his shoulders, "And a really good friend." He sat his forehead against Kendall's, the way the blonde always did to him. "When I told her I how much I- I cared for you, she helped me…and turned me into a girl."

"Logan?" he still couldn't believe this.

Logan chuckled. "It's me, Kendall."

"You…you look like Kelly Monaco, babe."

The brunette laughed. "So I've been told." Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan passionately. Logan popped his heart seams again, luckily Kendall was there to, once again, sew them together.

His green eyes travelled over the little body beside him before landing back on the second set of pupils in the room. "Get Camille in here."

"W-what? Why? Kendall, we can be together like this!"

"No. Get her in here. I want the _real_ Logan that I-" he paused and shook his head, "just get the witch in here, so I have something else to grab instead of those." He looked down to "Lola's" breasts. "Not that they aren't nice, but I think I'd like your cock better, baby."

Logan's knees had been pulled up to his chest, but now they just dropped sideways. Kendall just said that to him. Like, he just. Said that. To _him_. "CAMILLE! CAMILLE GET YOUR FREAKISH ASS IN HERE _NOW_!"

"I actually think I have a cute ass." She poofed.

"Yeah, well I bet Jo does, too. Now: CHANGE HIM BACK! PLEASE!"

"Wow…in a bit of a _Big_ Time Rush, aren't we there?" she responded, eyeing the cock that was still hanging out in the open.

"Hey!" 'Lola' barked. "MINE!"

"Oh, you two." She mused. That earned her a double-glare.

"Alright, alright. Stand up, Lola, come on." He scrambled to his feet as she extracted a wand out of nowhere. She tapped his nose three times and he was engulfed in a cloud of sparkling pink dust. "You know, Kendall," she commented around him, "this puts a whole new spin on 'Any Kind Of Guy.'"

He barely heard her. The girlish color transfigured to a powder blue, then navy, and faded. Kendall was on the boy in seconds, slamming him onto the dining room table while he still wore the now-tattered girly get-up. Blood was streaming to both of their dicks now, because this wasn't some fantasy deal anymore; this was _real_. This was really two boys' bodies, flush against each other, clothes hanging off, rough kissing that only boys can get away with. Kendall had Logan pinned beneath him on the table, grinding against each other already.

_"Wow…"_ Camille steadied herself against the wall. Kendall ripped away, Logan's lip springing back into place.

"Thanks Camille! You can go now!"

"And miss thi-"

"CAMILLE!" they roared in unison.

"Okay, okay!" she held up her hands, poofing back to the party.

Kendall grinned down at the brunette he had under him; the brunette he _really_ wanted under him. "Let's get back ta our room, 'cause I'd fuck you here, but the table would break." He winked while Logan couldn't breathe correctly.

"Kay." They hurtled into their bedroom so quick it left Logan's foggy brain spinning. The blonde yanked the smaller boy's arms behind his back and rasped hungrily in his ear.

"You wanted me, Logie? Well you're gonna fucking take _all_ of me." The brunette gasped, rocking his hips back to hit his ass against Kendall's erection. His own clothes had been kicked away before they ran in here, and in two swipes the forgotten lingerie was tossed aside. Kendall pushed the performer onto his bed, flipping him over and attacking his mouth, his neck, his collarbone. Anywhere that made the boy whimper.

"Kendall…Kendall! Jeez, fuck_…_" he panted, raking his fingers over his back and through his tresses, "What're you gonna do ta me, Kendall? What am I taking?"

He kicked his legs apart and settled in betwixt them. He bit down hard on his hip bone and growled into it as he did the same to his sensitive belly button. "_You're_ taking my cock inside you, Logan. I'm fucking you _so hard_ tonight, because you've had this a long time coming. Making me gay for you. You better _believe_ I'm _ramming_ into that ass_._" He coated his fingers and worked them one-by-one into the boy's entrance, swiveling around to ensure maximum-coverage. Logan was mewling and whimpering at the intimate touches.

"You ready fer me, Logie? Huh? You still wanna do this?"

"Kendall, quit fucking around and just **do** it already! Please!"

He lined himself up. "Wish granted." And snapped into place all at once, evicting a cry from the virgin bottom. He pulled back and leaned up on his hands. "God, baby. You're still so tight. You feel amazing."

"_Get-" _pant, "_over here,_" gasp, "_Kendall._"

The blonde complied and lay fully against the other. Their lips ran together as their tongues slid out and tangled deliciously. "How's it feel, Logan?" he groaned. "Having me right here with you. Completely helpless, just lying under me like a bitch."

"_Nnnghh…Kendall, _I've wanted to be your bitch since _the seventh grade_. Having you inside me is _the_ best feeling _ever._" he moaned. God, he really did sound like a bitch; why did Camille ever need to change him in the first place?

"For real?"

"For real. Please move more." He whined, and was met with fervent thrusts. Kendall grunted in frustration, detangling his fingers from the raven-colored locks and sinking into his hips instead. From there, he had enough leverage to _slam_ into Logan, hitting that precious bundle.

"_**OH!"**_ he wailed. "Right fucking _there_, oh God!"

Kendall grinned and sped up, now knowing just where and how to pound into his love. "What's my name, baby?"

"KENDALL!"

"Right. I'll bet you've wanted this for a long time, haven't you, Logie? You were _made_ to scream my name."

"I WAS!" he choked out. "God, Kendall, I'm so close! Please!"

"God, me too. You look so fucking good like this, Logan. Fucking. Hottest. Person. _Ever._" Each was punctuated by a jab right in the prostate.

"_I'm gonna come, Kendall, please._" he looked him in the eye, mouth open as he fought to get enough air.

The top stared straight into the blown-out pupils. His voice was dark, heavily saturated with lust as he cocked an eyebrow: "Don't let _me_ stop you." The brunette cried out and sputtered as Kendall executed an especially brutal thrust, coming all over them both. Kendall hit twice and exploded inside of the boy, filling him up thoroughly.

"_God_ Logan _yesss!" _He buried his face in Logan's shoulder to attempt muffling the scream, but nothing could cover that up. They rocked and slowed, the blonde pulling out of him and collapsing half-on and half-off of him. He planted kisses up Logan's neck. "You're so hot as a boy."

"Thanks. You too." Logan sighed.

"…Logan?" he stopped at the corner of his mouth, bashfully glancing up to see if the other was listening. "Can I tell you something? Like, a secret?"

"Of course you can, Kendall." He sounded worried, they both did.

"I, um…I think I sort of… well not sort of, I know I do. Logan, I love you, okay?"

The jaw dropped and he yanked the blonde back when he tried to roll away. "I-I love you, too, Kendall. For so long." They looked at each other. They were both dead serious, it was certain. A slow molding of lips was caused by the close in the gap, and they just let themselves melt into each other. It didn't matter if anyone came in, or if they were supposed to like girls. This was for real, and it was the most supernatural thing that had happened to them all day.

Now, Kendall thought, maybe he should tell Logan that he _still _had makeup on his face.


	6. Part Six: Epilogue

Disclaimer: We Own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

* * *

Part Six: Epilogue

Camille and James sat at the Palm Woods pool a few days after the Palm Woods Super Party. Kendall and Logan were acting as boyfriend-y as ever, kissing and cuddling and saying "I love you's" every three minutes. Camille thought it was the most darling thing to ever exist.

"James, aren't they the sweetest thing ever? It's so awesome that love completely conquers all. Genders included." She smiled happily and looked over at James. Who was…staring at Carlos?

James sighed dreamily, looking to the sky. "Camii?"

"You call me that again there will be problems."

"Isn't it super cool that Logan would do that for Kendall…"

"Yeah, but he didn't need to, I told him that from the start."

"Carlos likes girls…"

"Oh no….wait, what?"

"I wonder what it would be like to be a…"

"You better shut it now James David Diamond."

"I wish I was a girl…"

"_JAMES!"_

"I could get Carlos' attention and he'd fall in love with me!"

"REALLY JAMES? DIDN'T YOU GET THE MORAL OF THIS STORY?"

"It'd be just like Kendall and Logan!"

"Yep, it went right over your head."

"Oh my God! Can you imagine how **PRETTY **I'd be?"

"God-fucking-dammit, James."

But that is another story…


End file.
